prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (June 11, 2010)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = 6,000 |lastevent = Super Viernes June 4, 2010 |nextevent = Super Viernes June 18, 2010 }} The June 11, 2010 Super Viernes feature the traditional six matches that CMLL normally presents, only in this instance CMLL did not feature any women or Mini-Estrella matches, which it usually features at least one of. In addition there was no Lighting Match, but instead there was a singles match rematch from the previous week's Lightning match as Valiente defended the Mexican National Welterweight Championship against Virus. Attendance for the June 11 Super Viernes was noticeably lower than the weeks leading up to the event, mostly due to the opening night of the 2010 FIFA World Cup and a heavy rainfall in and around Mexico City. The main event was billed as a relevos incredibles match, teaming up the tecnicos (good guys) El Hijo del Fantasma and Místico teaming up with the rudo (bad guy) Negro Casas to wrestle the rudos Héctor Garza and Olímpico as well as Volador, Jr. who had seemingly turned rudo during the 2010 Sin Salida show the previous Sunday. Mistico came to the ring wearing the Jersey of the Mexican National football squad, instantly getting a favorable reaction from the crowd. Volador, Jr. came to the ring wearing the rudo mask that combined Volador, Jr.'s regular mask with the mask of Averno like the one he had worn during Sin Salida. While his alignment was up in the air after Sin Salida Volador, Jr. worked as a fully fledged rudo during the match, something which saw Volador, Jr. gain the support of a large portion of the crowd as he targeted Místico during the match. Olímpico won the first fall in the match that marked his return to Arena México. Héctor Garza defeated Hijo del Fantasma after a Moonsault, earning the first fall for their team in just 3:36. The second fall came just 2:42 later as Negro Casas rolled up Olímpico and Hijo del Fantasma defeated Garza. The third fall went longer than the first two falls combined with no clear advantage between the two teams. During the fall Garza dove out of the ring, hitting Hijo del Fantasma with such force that he was removed from the arena on a stretcher, leaving the match a two on three handicap match. The end of the match saw Volador, Jr. remove his mask, tossing it to Místico to give the impression that Místico had unmasked him. The rudo ploy worked as the referee disqualified Místico's team giving Volador, Jr., Garza and Olímpico the victory in the main event. Following the match Volador, Jr. and Místico exchanged challenges for a Lucha de Apuesta, mask vs. mask match, which was also accepted although no official match was booked at the time. The main story of the semi-main event match was the domination displayed by New Japan Pro Wrestling's (NJPW) Giant Bernard during the previous two weeks of touring with CMLL as he had not lost even a single fall up to that point. Giant Bernard teamed up with Los Guerreros del Atlantida (Atlantis and Último Guerrero) to take on Rayo de Jalisco, Jr., who was wrestling his first Arena México match since 2007. Rayo teamed with Shocker and Brazo de Plata. The first fall saw Brazo de Plata pin Último Guerrero after a Senton splash followed by Shocker pinning Atlantis to gain the first fall. The second fall saw Atlantis foul Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. by using a low blow, which caused his team to be disqualified, losing two falls to none in 12 minutes, 42 seconds. While Giant Bernard was not defeated this was the first time during his Mexican tour that he was on the losing side of the match. On June 4, 2010 Virus defeated Mexican National Welterweight Champion Valiente in a lightning match to earn a match for the championship at the June 11 Super Viernes. The first fall featured both wrestlers exchanging a series of mat wrestling moves, showing that both Virus and Valiente are skilled mat wrestlers in addition to the high flying action that signifies Lucha Libre. The champion Valiente earned the first fall by pinning Virus by tying him up with an inverted Boston crab variation. Valiente was looking to finish the second fall quickly, but the more experienced Virus manages to tie up Valiente, pinning him to even the score between the two. In the third fall Valiente tried to execute the Valiente Special (Double springboard moonsault) but Virus moved out of the way, going for a Moonsault of his own. Valiente moved at the very last moment, quickly landing two gutbusters before pinning Virus. Virus appeared to raise his shoulder before three but it was counted anyway giving the victory to Valiente. After the match Virus raised Valiente's hand in victory as a sign of respect. The third fall of the night was also a rematch from the previous week's Super Viernes as Mexican National Trios Champions MSM Fly (Máscara Dorada, Metro and Stuka, Jr.) wrestled Poder Mexica (Dragón Rojo, Jr., Misterioso II and Sangre Azteca) in a non-title match. It only took Poder Mexica to defeated the reigning champions two falls to one, giving the former champions the rights to challenge MSM Fly for the Mexican National Trios Championship on the June 18, 2010 Super Viernes. The second match was originally scheduled to include Ángel de Plata teaming with his brother Ángel de Oro and Rush, but on the night he was replaced by Diamante without an explanation. The makeshift team defeated Los Cancerberos del Infierno (Cancerbero, Raziel and Euforia) in 12:57. The opening match featured the sons of El Felino, Puma King and Tiger Kid, nicknamed Los Gatos Negros (Spanish for "the Black Cats"), a play off the name of their father's group La Peste Negra. Los Gatos wrestled and lost to the team of Métalico and Staman two falls to one after 13:57. Results ; ; *Metálico and Starman defeated Puma King and Tiger Kid (13:57) *Ángel de Oro, Diamante and Rush defeated Los Cancerberos del Infierno (Cancerbero, Euforia and Raziel) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (12:57) *''Poder Mexica'' (Dragón Rojo, Jr., Misterioso II and Sangre Azteca) defeated MSM Fly (Máscara Dorada, Metro and Stuka, Jr.) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (7:37) *Valiente © defeated Virus to retain the Mexican National Welterweight Championship (18:18) *Brazo de Plata, Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. and Shocker defeated Los Guerros del Atlantida (Atlantis and Último Guerrero) and Gigante Bernard by disqualification in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (12:42) *Héctor Garza, Olímpico and Volador, Jr. defeated El Hijo del Fantasma, Místico and Negro Casas in a Relevos Incredibles, Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (16:37) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events